Pyramid Head's Contest History
Who is Pyramid Head? For those who have never played Silent Hill, you're missing out on quite the character. In the 1800's, Pyramid Head was an executioner in Silent Hill. He wore the pyramid shaped helmet in order to frighten his victims before they died, and also as a way to conceal himself. In Silent Hill 2, Pyramid Head appears again, called by the strange powers of the town in order to haunt James Sunderland, who had received a letter from his dead wife that she was waiting for him in Silent Hill. Pyramid Head appears throughout the game as a way of instilling fear in James, and also to make him feel regret. All of the enemies that aren't Pyramid Head himself are not real; they are James's inner demons that he must confront. Arguably the best part about Pyramid Head is that the only way he can die is by the hand of another Pyramid Head, and James isn't exactly going to make any PH allies any time soon... "In my restless dream, I see that town, Silent Hill. You promised me you'd take me there again some day, but you never did. I'm all alone there now, in our special place, waiting for you." - Mary Sunderland (writeup courtesy of Inviso) Pyramid Head's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 0-3 Spring 2005 Contest - Mushroom Division - 8 Seed * Mushroom Round 1 --- Lost to (1) Bowser, 12606 16.12% - 65599 83.88% * Extrapolated Strength --- 29th Place 13.04% As good a character as Pyramid Head is, the only reason he even managed to get in the contest was with some massive rallying by Inviso and friends. They succeeded in getting him in, but Pyramid Head would go down as one of the many "Happy just to make the field" characters that we've seen across the years. It's feasible that Pyramid Head could win a match if put up against the right opponent, but the odds of this happening, let alone getting the nominations to even make another contest, are slim to none. Summer 2007 Contest - Division 2 - Third Group * Division 2 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 24148 16.18% - Auron, 64543 43.26% - Shadow the Hedgehog, 39185 26.26% - Chris Redfield, 21339 14.30% Somehow, Pyramid Head managed to put up almost the exact same percentage in this four-way match as he did in his lone match in the Villains Contest one-on-one against Bowser. All I can say is that the guy must have a devoted fanbase. He even managed to beat out Chris Redfield for third place and stole a few updates from Shadow. Overall, about as good of a performance as you could expect from Pyramid Head. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 7 - 25 Seed * Division 7 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 7000 27.85% - (3) Dragonborn, 10638 42.33% - (16) Tom Nook, 7496 29.82% While the board expected Pyramid Head to be a distant third place, his performance in 2007 showed he had some strength. He was able to prove himself by staying close to Tom Nook and even shaved about 200 votes from Nook's largest lead, not that staying close against Nook means you have a lot of strength. Category:Contest Histories